My FaVoRitE LeSSon !
by Ansha Di's Ananya
Summary: On the occasion of Teacher's Day I present before you a OS from the Classroom of CID... Based on the Relation of a teacher and student which teaches us a life lesson...that we all ought to learn.. PURVI di Centric...As usual *wink*


**Helloozz A Very happy Janmashtimi…And Happy teachers day…**

 **A teacher is not just the one we have in our schools or colleagues…We can find a teacher at any point of our life.. …The age also does not matter…**

 **Kabhi kabhi koi hamse chota hame aaisi chize sikha jata hai Jo Ham kabhi kisi aur se nhi Sikh pate…**

 **Is there a teacher in our Cid team..?**

 **Of course we have Our very own ACP sir who is always present there with his team…He guides them, teach them, scold them…**

 **Now I don't Think ki yeah har baar repeat Karne ki zaroorat hai ki meri stories ki lead kaun hai…**

 **So this story is basically about the silent relationship Between Purvi di and her teacher ACP sir..**

 **I will not waste your time… Lets start..**

…

 **At the bureau..6 pm**

Freddy- sir aaj aap sab mere ghar aa rahe hai na?

Abhi- Ha Ha aa rahe hai… Tum yeah sawal subah se 5 baar poch chuke Ho..

Freddy- Sir mujhe pata hai ki aap aa rahe hai..mai toh ACP ki baat kar raha Ho..

Daya- Aaj subah se ACP ka na koi call aaya hai…Pata nhi kaha gaye hai

Pankaj- Sir aaisa pehle kabhi nhi hua ki unhone Purvi ka call nhi uthaya ho…PURVI tu ek baar try karna plz..

Purvi- Mai yeah kaise kar sakti Ho…Aap log plz mujhe kyu keh rahe Ho…Mai nhi karungi…

Shreya- Dekh purvi plz…Tujhe yeah karna hoga

Tarika- Acp sir Hamese kisi ka phone nhi utha rahe…

Daya- aur aaj vo sirf tumhara phone uthaige..

Purvi(explaining them)- Yeah sab aap logo no unhe naraz Karne se pehle sochna chahiyeh tha.

Abhi- hamne kuch bhi jaan bhujkar nhi kiya..Hum mazak kar rahe the..

Purvi – Unhe Kitna bura laga hoga jab unhe yeah Sab pata chala hoga…

 **Salukhe sir entered…In irritated mood..**

Salukhe- yaar yeh Praduman bhi na phone hi nhi utha raha…Bus jab dekho mujhse pochta rehta hai…(in acting him) Kuch pata chala Salukhe…

 **While he was speaking everyone was doing action in order to stop him**

Abhi(thinking)-…Arrey yeah sir Kya kar rahe hai…Aaj toh marvakar ku chodenge…

Salukhe(continuing)- Jab dekho meri jaan k peche padhe rehte hai…Aur aaj jab mai wait kar raha Ho tab pata nhi kaha gayab hai…

Daya(interrupting him…in loud voice)- Sir it's OK..hum haina...

Salukhe- Bhai tumhare hone se Kya hoga.. vo Toop k gole(acp sir) ko toh mujhe jawab Dena padhega..

Purvi making angry face…While abhi and salukhe had a eye talk…

Abhi pointed towards Purvi Ho was angry..

Salkuhe- Purvi Kya hua kyu ACP jaisi sakal bana rakhi hai..?

Purvi- Dekha Maine pehle hi kaha tha…aap log nhi sudaroge..Pata Nhi kyu acp sir k peche pade rehte Ho..

Divya- Ma'am Hum sirf game khel rahe the…Tabhi aap aur Acp sir aa gaye..aur sab sun liya

Salukhe- koi mujhe bhi bataega yeah Kya Ho raha hai aur boss kaha hai..

Shreya- Sir actually Ham sab copy cat khel rahi the…Toh uss game mai Freddy sir Acp ki acting kar rahe the tabhi Purvi aur sir as gaye aur unhone Freddy sir ki acting hum sabko haste hue dekh liya…

Tabhi se yeah Jansi ki Rani mooh(face) pohlakar bethi hai..(remember na that case when sab dinner k gaye the)

Salukhe- Aur praduman kaha hai..

Tarika- Pata nhi yeah sab sune k baad vo kahi bahar chale gaye… Tabse na vo kisi ka phone receive kar rahe hai aur nahi vo vapas Aae hai

Purvi(fake smile)- Mai call karti Ho..mujhe unki tension Ho rahi hai..

 **Purvi called him…**

 **Everyone in the bureau was aware of the bond that Purvi and Acp sir shared…After the Cid main gadaar wala episode when Purvi came to know about her father..**

 **There was a sudden change in ACP sir behavior towards Purvi from that day…He always behaved like a protective father to her..who taught her different things.. cared for her… While Purvi also showered the same love and trust on him..**

 **Maybe they would not have talked to each other about this but it was observed by everyone…And all were happy for both of them.**

 **They made a perfect family… A daughter and her caring father…**

…

 **Everyone was tensed since he was not picking up his phone…**

Daya-Freddy tum aur vansh jakar Acp sir k ghar par check Karo… Sir k last location wahi hai..

Pankaj- Apne sare informers ko kaam par laga do..

Abhi- Purvi tumhe aaisi koi jagah pata hai jaha iss samme sir ja sakte hai..

PURVI (after thinking for a while)- Ha…Unka fav Jasmine Garden..shreya chal mere sath..

 **They both went…To the Jasmine Garden…**

Daya-Boss neche guard se pochte hai…Chalo…

 **A/n- Second chap is in process… Hope u liked this one..next Chap mai action drama…nd suspense hOga…Stay tuned…Do review…**

 **NOTE- ANSHA DI IS ON TWITTER PAST 2 WEEKS..THOSE WHO ARE ON TWITTER ND ARE HER FANS OR CID FANS DO FOLLOW HER…**

 **Her handle is iamansha**

 **Love you all**

 **-Ananya**


End file.
